1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to valves, and in particular to valves for railway tank cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been several bottom valves for liquid tank cars (such as rail cars), having actuators located at the tops of the cars for operating the valves. These valves, however, have several disadvantages. Many of these valves have complex operating mechanisms which are time consuming and difficult to manufacture.
Additionally, often these valves are not totally safe because it is difficult, if not at times impossible, to determine from the top of the tank if these valves are properly seated. Improper seating of these valves could cause dangerous, unwanted leaks or spills, possibly leading to fires, or other damage, depending upon the liquid contained in the tank.